


I'm scared

by Imamessbutjustpretendimfine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't read this if you want to watch infinty war and haven't, Slight avengers infinty war cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine/pseuds/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine
Summary: (No spoilers in the bio)I watched Avengers Infinity War and there was scene that I wanted to recreateDon't read this if you want ot watch Infinity War and haven't yet. THere story is quite basic and not heavily coded for any partciular characters but jsut to be safe, stay away.





	I'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off one of the ending scenes with Iron man and Peter parker. The dialogue isn't completely accurate because i couldn't be bothered to do it word for word so this is more just heavily referencing and inspired by that scene. This still takes place in the Voltron Universe
> 
> Also i didn't want to make the tags too specific so there is character deaths in this
> 
> Also no beta (sorry)

Everything was wrong. He wasn’t sure who faded away first. Their skin turning to blankened ash that was taken in the breeze before disappearing. Shiro watched. He moved forward towards Hunk but he was already gone. And then a voice appeared a little to the side of him.

He turned to see Lance. The boy looked awful, sweaty and shaking, as he stumbled toward the older man. The boys eyes were moving rapidly, focused on his hands for a moment before moving up to look at shiro. His hands were held out in front of him. “Shiro…” He half gasped as Shiro watched the edges of his skin begin to turn to ash. “I’m scared. Shiro. I don’t want to go.” He said, as he fell forward into Shiro.

The man watched as the younger human shook, trying to balance himself, obvious that it was becomnig harder and harder. “Shiro. Please.” He whimpered. Why did it seem like time had stopped and it was waiting to restart where there would be no Lance, no Hunk, no Pidge, no Keith. “I don’t want to go. Please, I don’t want to go.”

Lances weight pulled him forward so Lance was leaning against a stone and then his arms were empty. The boy on the verge of becoming a man, someone chucked into a war far too soon, was gone. Shiro couldn’t hear anything, like his ears were full of cotton buds. He turned to Allura, rage and devistation swelling in his insides. 

“Why? Why did you give him the lion?” He asked, hearing himself croak.

Allura looked at him. “It was the only way.” She said as she too faded into the breeze. And he was alone.

Truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The him I'm referencing in this would be Zarkon or some villain obviously not Thanos


End file.
